Log 80
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Megtaron's Logs Category:Shark's Logs 1/10/2013 05:05 PM :The Autobots in disguise, after having spoken to the Priests, were sent to the hospital with some serial numbers for the record files they were looking for. To the hospital they went now, armed guards patrolling the streets. The city seemed darker than usual, and quite quiet. Very few civillians were found around these days. Shark had gone to a lot of trouble to get this disguises to work too, especially since he learned the medic didn't quite like the last guises they came here with... so he did some digging around to find armor bits to change their shapes a bit, got the medic to repaint them both in key locations, cover up the symbols and bingo.. instant disguise. Though he is on high alert with all the Cons about, he's acting and walking as casual as he can. As was typically the case these days, when there's not an active need for military engagement, Stormfront can be found in Crystal City, doing inspections, reviewing troops, and looking over records. For the moment, the giant is just looming over the area out in front of the building, watching the comings and goings while his processor is reviewing recent records and performance evaluations. Hard to say exactly how much attention he's paying to the goings on around his feet. Stormfront picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Stormfront's roll succeeds! Ratchet is a lot happier now he's not covered with shudderworthy grime, grease and germs. The critical three g's. Paint he can deal with. The odd bit addition he can deal with. He walks as long with Shark as casually as he can. Shark comms to Ratchet over an agreed frequency, "Don't look directly at the big one, drek.. don't look at any Cons." Ratchet says, "Just don't look at anyone? " Ratchet continues on walking, not lookign anyone in the eye" The giant con looks down, and down. Its impossible to tell, with the shielded optics, if he's taken note of anything in particular, but he's definitely slightly more animated than before. Over silent coms, he points out the two travelers to the other Cons about, not raising an alarm, but making sure that they're being watched, in case. No sign of recognition, no names - but he's military enough that things out of order need to be watched. :At the call, the Guards immediately focus on the two approaching. THe one right by the door straightens, optics scanning over both curiously now, a frown on his face as he lifts a hand to stop both. Shark nods to the question as they continue along, stopping before the guard and cocking his head. "We got an appointment inside." he notes, his voice altered just enough to make himself passable as /not/ who he really is.. he hopes. Ratchet stops alongside Shark, not making any threatening moves and not quite meeting the guards' eye, going for 'non threatening ' and 'non contentious' Hearing the report of their intended purpose, Stormfront keeps at the silent coms. "Allow them to attend their appointment, check whatever records they wish, meet with whom they will. Document where they go, who they speak with, and if possible, what is said - ideally without them noticing anyone listening." Odds are, they're just unfamiliar refugees or the like. Plenty of those. Good to be careful, just in case, but no need to raise a fuss over it after he's made so many efforts to not disrupt the business of the city. The mech pauses as he listens to the instructions, standing there utterly still in front of Shark and Ratchet. Then he nods just in case and pulls up his weapon "Very well then. The register is that console there." he points to a keyboard by the door "All visitors check in now at the door. New policy, see." Ratchet nods "Yes Sir. " he looks over at the console trying to assess exactly what it records "New Policy. We understand." The console beeps to life: NAME RANK AUTHORIZATION LEVEL APPOINTMENT WITH: TIME ESTIMATED TO LEAVING: LEFT AT: Shark glances at the medic a moment, then vents, "Right. We'll do just that. Thank you kindly." he offers a dip of his head and moves over to the console to see what is required to even get in the medic. Over the comms he comments, "This smells so bad it'd knock a turbowolf off the trail of a dead ibex." A slight frown, "Drek, did that guy give us a authorization level?" he asks. Ratchet looks at that, trying to figure out what to fill in. He hesitantly starts typing "Wrench, rank: Civilian, authorisation level <>." He hesitates on the appointment with "Who were we meeting again?" he asks Shark over hte private comm. the NPC meanwhile radios STormfront "<>" Stormfront shifts back to looking more or less straight ahead, which would mostly put him glancing at the horizon. He sweeps through the cons' database, checking to see if they have any spies or infiltration experts with stealth capabilities on hand, just in case - while still making a point of trying to direct most to go about their business as usual, and assume that the pair are just the odd strangers or refugees - and, as is his tendency, to be prepared just in case. Shark comms back the name and gives his opinion on timing. He waits a moment as the medic types that in and comments over comms, "If this goes bad, you drive out of here first and I cover you. Got it?" Ratchet comms back "if this goes south we're both in a firefight. But Got it." Ratchet puts in the name of our contact Stormfront's reply is simple. "Run everything input, but regardless what it comes up with, do not trouble them. Just watch and listen." "Yes sir." replies the guard, and the computer beeps as it logs the information, allowing the door to slide open. The guard, a bright mech, gets an idea and turns "Do you want help navigating the hospital? It can be tricky for newcomers." Shark waits for the console to accept the information, then the door opens. "Oh we got a map from the doctor we are seeing so we are good, but thanks for offering." Ratchet looks over at the guard "I'm sure you have more important things to do. " The guard looked almost crushed but this, but nods simply as he steps back, turning away with a harumph. The door waits, open. Ratchet stepst hrough, "thank you" to the guard. He starts down the hallway, hoping its the right direction. Stormfront continues to direct, quietly. "If we have anyone capable of stealth technology, I'm curious as to this meeting. The same with any security devices - I'd like any cameras or recordings available from the doctor's office after this meeting. It may be nothing... but if so, consider this a security drill. Regardless, offer them no obstacle or sign of opposition. You're doing well so far." "Nobody available sir. " responds the NPC, but he turns to his own console to start typing in orders to get security on it." Shark heads on inside, still keeping a casual pace so not look suspicious. He comms to the medic, "I don't like this one bit. I pray there really is a mech named Wrench or we are beyond pit fodder." He looks around and considers, "You been here haven't you doc?" he asks over comms, "Or maybe know someone here that can help us out?" Ratchet looks for stairs or something. "record are usually in the basement." he comms back. "And Wrench was ..a reasonably common name when I was learning some of my trade." He quickly scrolls through his memory trying to figure if he's been here before or knows anyone who has been. Ratchet points towards the file room. "I remember" he pages back. "Noted." Stormfront answers. "When possible, look into the possibilities of having at least one stealth-capable mech assigned to this outpost and my command. Counter-espionage efforts go far easier with trained agents, though I know they're valuable elsewhere. Otherwise, get the security feeds when you can and keep track of where they're at as best we can." he replies, largely seeming unworried. Shark hms softly as he walks down the hallway, then a nod. "Good." There were guards in the hallway as well, at the main elevator really. The seeker looked just as bored as he stare dully.. Meanwhile outside, the other mech nods "I will uh, send in the request sir. Security is now focusing on their passage." his job was done. Ratchet looks around to see if we're being watched at all Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ratchet's roll succeeds! THere are security camera-globes. So yes, very likely Ratchet looks up at the security camera globes and notes them "we're going to need a distraction. Which'll put them on alert. Or a way to jam those camera's. which will as well" he comms to Shark Shark frowns a bit as he moves toward the file room, he comms to the medic, "I'll distract the guard somehow. The cameras though, I could shoot at em with my blacklight but like you said it would draw notice." he considers thoughtfully. "How good are you are pretending you are ticked off?" Ratchet walks up to teh door and simply tries the handle, seeing if it will open, acting as if this was his destination all along. The guard glances at Ratchet as he steps up, and states "I have the key sir. " he offers, turning to swipe them in "Just another appointment? " he asked, having been tipped off by Outer Guard. Ratchet says, "Ah, thank you." Ratchet replies and nods. "Indeed. " he adds." Shark glances the brazen medic. "Yeah, seems the guy is in here getting our files. Big files." a jerk of his thumb at Ratchet, "I think he's got a handful of data pads alone with his medical stuff on it." Ratchet heads on in, that spot between his shoulder blades itching but simply wanting to carry through. "Ahh. WEll, there should be hovercarts in the store room. Down to your left." the guard guestures, then goes back to being bored. The cameras though continue to watch the two. Ratchet comms Shark "what were those files?" Ratchet looks at the indexing system, trying to remember how it find stuff. Getting the reports of what the two have been up to via cameras and the rest, Stormfront continues to direct the action remotely. "Very good, your discretion in handling this is noted. Allow them access to any records refugees and people of their clearance would normally be allowed. Do not interfere- just keep note of what they access and let them be on their way if they do not try to get anything outside their typical clearance level. Has the check on the name or clearance returned anything?" he checks, to see if anything has come up. "Name comes up legit. " REsponds the Guard doing the looking-up part of the work over the radio "There's a Wrench working in the Temple, a civillian filing officer. These must be his flunkies." Shark nods to the guard, "Thanks." following the medic in. He comms back the serial numbers we need. "Let's not take too long or they'll think we were lying... and that is bad news and for Primus sake try to put em back where you found them." Ratchet nods and puts the file number into the computer, letting it do the work *PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE SEARCH FOR YOUR FILE* A feminine, pleasant voice rings out. Stormfront responds back over coms. "Have someone check with him, to see if he sent someone to check records, and note his appearance... since it shouldn't take long. Just to be on the safe side. Don't give too many details - just satisfying curiosity. No rush. Otherwise, just keep track of what they're referencing in the meanwhile." Shark mutters over the comm, "Bet they got their feelers in that computer system. Know I would if I were them." Ratchet says, "Probably. Then again." Ratchet shrugs "really, they probably have bigger fish to watch. Ok maybe not but ...it needs doing." he comms back. 'Hope for the best?"" "They've begun searching the system. Specific file names. They came with a mission. " reports the Guard again. "Making copies of the files for investigation. Sending request to Wrench as well. " Shark nods, "Expect the worst." he points out, at the door to keep an audio out for any approach. "Just go quick mech." *FILE FOUND* Copy Y/N? "Good, I like missions." Stormfront replies casually. "Leave them be, and when they're done, let them go. Then submit a copy of everything they've accessed to me and my detail. If they're just refugees after some historical record, no hamr done. If they're after something sensitive... I want to feed them false information... or more accurately, let them leave with information which is currently true, but will be changed by the time they can act on it. Anticipate a shift in guard details, locations, defenses and the like soon. Especially if their cover story does not fit with what we learn from Wrench. In any case, give these two no cause to believe they've been anything but successful." "Looks like just some old medical records. No patient name even given. Something about sparks and stuff." remarks the Guard "Its level 1 clearance, so nothing beyond what they can do. Logging everything." Ratchet copies files as quickly as he can, putting in the new file number as quickly as he can and making sure its all recorded. The same message comes up again, but the computer starts blinking a few times, then steadies out. Ratchet says, "Y" Ratchet fills in each time, hoping the computer won't crap otu" Shark looks over every once in awhile as the medic does his thing. "Nearly done?" he asks. The intercom suddenly bursts to life "Alert. Alert..." it said in a calm voice "Power brown-outs occuring citywide. Switching to emergency backups." There's a flicker, and the computer screen goes blank as the power steadies. "Curious." Stormfront responds. "But almost anyone could check those records. Possibility that this is entirely normal. Nonetheless... after they're gone, have medical and historical check those same records. If they're important for some reason, then its possible someone has clued us into that so we can check it out as well. Orders remain, let them go unmolested. They may have done us a service. Meanwhile... keep eyes on them, but normal guard response to the brown outs, I want perimeter patrols until automated defenses are back up." Shark frowns at that all too conveinient brown out annoucement, "Oh that's so our cue to get out of here if I ever heard it." Ratchet swears softly, muttered under his breath. looking at the screen. It's clearly without power. He looks around for anything bar himself he can plug it into, to keep it going. "Almost done, just need a little more power." he mutters. "Yes sir." the mech responds, falling silent. "Oh, the patrol defenses got power first already. All good." The screen flashes back on, right where Ratchet had left off, with the last file found. Shark glances over, "Need some power off me?" is asked. Ratchet checks his Repair software vs MEDIUM Difficulty and SUCCEEDS! Ratchet shakes his head, poking at the console and plugging a cable at the back in properly "It was just loose. " NOW The screen flashes back on, right where Ratchet had left off, with the last file found. Ratchet copies the files as soon as he can Shark Mutters, "I so hope those files are worth it doc." Ratchet mutters back "How much is a life worth?" quietly. Ratchet nods. "good to go." Shark inclines his head, snagging a few empty data pads to make it look good. "It ain't worth anything if its our lives that end up the price for this mission. C'mon let's go." Ratchet looks over "the needs of the many out way the needs of the few. Or the one." "... They're making TERRIBLE jokes sir." the guard states to Stormfront Shark opens the door and steps out, "Remind me to tell Wrench how I felt about this little trip out here." he grumps audibly for the guard to hear. The guard looks at Shark, raising an eyebrow, then he chuckles. "No doubt." Stormfront responds. "Regardless, at all level 1, they're either escaping with information that could have been available to almost anyone... or they've given us an indication of something important. After they're gone, have medical and historical look over everything they accessed. If there is something more important to it than we realized, I want to know what, where, and why as soon as possible." Ratchet says, "I will. and you can tell him in grave detail?" Ratchet answers, also grumping. "And then I'll take my turn."" Shark snorts, "Grave detail? I'm so telling him every curse word I've every hear in my life just to see how many times he stands there looking all 'duhhhhh.. what'." he chuckles. He walks down the hall the way we came. "With all due respect sir, you said that already, and its been done." notes the Guard, awkardly. The guard shakes his head, allowing the two Autobots in disguise to leave Ratchet says, "He can take it to his grave then. Grave details" Ratchet answers. He nods at the guard "Thank you."" Shark keeps going, "Get the lead out of those feet mech." he says to the medic, "We are already late as it is." "So I have. Good memory." Stormfront responds, almost sounding slightly amused - almost. "I'll look forward to the follow up report. Especially since they seem in a bit of a hurry now." The mech sighs in relief, and states "They'll be watched until they reach the end of their voyage. I'm assuming the Temple." Ratchet says, "yes Sir" Ratchet replies highly amused, but picking up the step."Lets go."" "That seems likely." Stormfront agrees. "If so, relay standing orders to temple security. They're to be kept an eye on, but no hostilities that they don't initiate." "Yes sir. As a reminder though we do not have security inside the temple. The Heirophant forbade it." Shark comms to the medic, "Not too fast, don't want to act like we are in a big rush." he soon steps outside and nods to the guard on duty. "Thanks, have a good cycle." is offered to said guard. "You too." notes the Guard as he settles back against the wall. "Understood. But likewise, by the hierophant's request, all devotees were to continue to have access to the temple. Have two members of patrol who have made at least occasional visits to the temple go to pay their respects while our visitors are there, just to have a presence on hand. Be sure its not people they've seen at the medical wing already." Stormfront responds, sending out towards the patrols nearest the temple as well, ideally to have a couple of people there ahead of the curious duo. Ratchet slips into the temple, with a grin Wrench was there, currently being talked to by a Decepticon guard. He looked a little nervous, but the Guardsman turns to depart without another word. He sighed. Shark follows the medic in as he takes note of the guard. Comming to him, "Definitely something up." Ratchet look sover at the guard, slightly concerned and goes up to Wrench next. "You okay?" "Oh. He was just wanting to nose about where he wasnt allowed to." responds Wrench, guesturing behind him "The holy of Holies. Where ONLY priests go." he explains. "If Megatron himself demanded we would have to refuse him." Shark shakes his head a bit, "Wouldn't press your luck there." he notes offering the mech the empty datapads he got to make them look good, "Got what you needed and by the way this mission wasn't cool mech. In fact I'd have plenty of cuss words to yell at you, but we are in the temple so just count yourself lucky." Ratchet shakes his head "but teh files are going to come in handy. "Megatron... or Primus. I would rather displease MEgatron I think." remarks Wrench. He then smiles, then pauses, confused '... I thought those were the files YOU Wanted for your mission." he asked, confused. Ratchet grins "Relax Shark, we got out. And we got the info." Ratchet says, "And yeah, they are files I need."" Shark looks around, "Sorry but I don't trust those Cons any further than I could throw that big one out there." he comments, "So I rather keep to the down low until we head out of here." Ratchet says, "I don't trust them either." he nods " we can keep it low." Ratchet transfers the files to Shark "we can't lose those files either. "" The still-confused Wrench nods "Very well, no problem. you can leave through the way you came at any time." he states to both of them, looking at Ratchet in puzzlement Ratchet looks over at Wrench. "Thank you. I hope no trouble to you comes of this. If they try and give you trouble..." he half-smiles, "refer them to me. " Shark nods, "Right well enough joking around. We got family to get to ya know." still talking like they are being watched. A chuckle "We'll take care of ourselves. We have a bit of extra protection." remarks Wrench, guesturing about. Then he nods "Indeed. Please come this way to Confession." he notes in a loud voice, turning to walk towards one spare room. Two guards near the door talking idly, pause to watch them Shark follows the mech's lead, just itching to get out of the temple and to the safety of Iacon. Ratchet pauses and nods "thank you." Ratchet offers him a smile. he follows Wrench and Shark